rubickscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
RSB
Laws of RSB *1. No griefing or stealing allowed on rsb land under any circumstances. *2. Only allowed military force on RSB land is the Slavic National Army. *3. Any outsiders of RSB are allowed to explore freely on rsb territory, however access to other people’s property is not permitted. For land claiming see law 3.1. *3.1 The RSB member who previously controlled all the land in question must be contacted in case an outsider (you) wants to claim any free piece of land in the RSB territory. This area of land must be accurately defined. Any expansion to this previously claimed piece of land is possible, but only by requesting the expansion from an original RSB land owner. A minimum distance of 50 (fifty) blocks from an RSB member’s property is the closest you’re allowed to request a land claim. *3.2 You’re not allowed to start digging or building on the requested piece of land, until it is approved or denied. In case of a deny, you’re allowed to re-request the claim. If the parties involved can not get an agreement going, the matter will be taken to Nate. *3.3 If one wants to claim land from RSB shared land, they need to contact RSB’s current leader, or in his absence the highest reachable responsible power. *3.4 Claiming land in RSB territory does not make you a member of RSB. *4. RSB’s laws will override Rubikscraft laws in RSB held territory. *5. Any new law made in RSB territory, is required to go through Nate before being accepted and acknowledged as a new law. *6. Any previously owned buildings, property, animals, territory etc. of RSB members will stay in the hands of their respective owners. When a member of RSB has left the server, the property and territory of the person is to be transmitted to communal use of RSB, and not under one member of RSB. *7. Same land ownership rule (rule 9.) in Rubikscraft also applies in RSB territory: Everything above and below a certain building is the owners unless otherwise agreed. *8. All shared RSB territory such as farms, grinders etc. will remain accessible to RSB members only. *9. Any area known as a nature reserve in RSB territory can be explored freely, but all animal killing, mining and buildings are strictly prohibited and observed. No land claims are allowed inside of a nature reserve. *10. Any villages found in RSB territory are RSB’s property and therefor can only be modified by the RSB. Killing villagers is punishable, however the villagers can still be traded with. Basic Information Rubiks Slavic Brotherhood (shortened as RSB and before name change it was called Rajun of United Russo English Oblasts AKA RUREO) is an organization and independent nation functioning in Rubikscraft. They have claimed the largest amount of land that any faction, organization or nation has ever claimed in Rubikscraft. RSB is a democratic totalitarianistic nation, meaning that everyone has a freedom vote on a poll, and give their opinion, but in the end their leader does an unbiased decision on which is greater for the organization. They have their own flag and a national anthem is in progress. The Nation of RSB consists of seven republics: Kark Republic, Emiz Republic, Chapers Republic, Galpz Republic, Marvel Republic, Legends Republic and Shadow Republic. History RSB was formerly started in the beginning days of S3, but the plans to create such an organization had existed months before S3.RSB didn't take border crossings to RSB slightly, and anyone caught in action faced considerable punishments. However nowadays no visa is required to travel to RSB, after some changes needed to be done following the North Savannah War (also known as the Second Kark-Moshy war and the RSB-Moshy War). Members Kark (S3-now) EmizGaming (S3-now) Marvelman2014 (S3-formally left on 11.10.2017) James (left on 25.9.2017 due to not being interested in Minecraft anymore) Chapers (S3-now) Galpz (S3-now) Shadow (S3-now) Geography RSB's controlled territory can be found in the North-Western area of the Big Rubiks Plate. RSB has around: *40 rivers *+500 ponds and fountains *1 ocean being the (RUS: Славянский Море) (Eng) ''Slavic Ocean. *20 lakes, the largest one being ''(RUS: Озеро Голубой) (Eng) Lake Goluboj located between Emiz Republic and Kark Republic. Wars and conflicts On the evening of 24th of September Moshy noticed the RSB had built a wall next to his jungle base, and requested RSB to take it down immediately. Dispite taking the lava wall down, Moshy kept complaining the lava wall was griefing, dispite built on the RSB side, and not even burning down any property of Moshy. RSB declared war on Moshy, and the following days tensions remained extremely high, and no real agreements could be made. As a result, Moshy kept aggressively expanding his territory deep East to RSB territory, and as a result he griefed the center of RSB and Kark's base with tnt on September 24th. Moshy repeatedly called Kark, the leader of RSB to be his bitch, and that Moshy made all the rules regarding the server. A day later, the damage done was rollbacked, and Moshy was preparing for war by gathering gunpowder. After saying goodbye to Otto's base, and giving free stuff to Matt from his own base, he was never seen again. Before quitting Moshy complained how undemocratic the server was.